This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-050463 filed on Feb. 27, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to a portable communication terminal set which, like a portable telephone set or a PDA, is constructed such that it can display various data on the surface of an image display part.
The usual portable telephone set or the like is adapted to permit telephone calls by reading out a telephone numbers of the opposite side of communication registered in a telephone diary stored in a memory part based on the corresponding names or titles of the opposite side. There is also a gradually spreading model having a camera part, and in which images of the faces or the like of the opposite side of communication, picked up by the camera part, is stored in the memory part. In this model the face image is displayed on the display of the telephone set along with the opposite side data as name or telephone number.
In the portable telephone set communication system, it is presently indispensable convenient function to accumulate non-response call arrival having not been responded so as to permit a non-response call arrival history based on these data be displayed on the display as desired by the user operation.
It is further a great featured function of the portable telephone system to store and confirm such data as short mails and messages stored until an instant of time lapse of several hours or several days after the data transmission with the provision of same significance as in the usual simultaneous bilateral voice communication such as telephone communication. Up to date, however, no specific proposal has been made in connection with the portable communication terminal set such as portable telephone set, in which the image of the face or the like of the opposite side of communication can be utilized even in the case of utilizing the non-response call arrival history or stored messages.